


Bring Me To Life

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Darkpilot Fix-Its [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It, Force Healing, In a way, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: They resurrect Ben together.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Darkpilot Fix-Its [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883926
Kudos: 4
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Journeys and Quests
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from the Evanescence song of the same name. Yes, I know the Force likely doesn’t work that way, but I figured that since Force Healing exists...

“You want to do what?”  
  
Poe found himself staring at Rey, trying to comprehend what exactly she was saying. Trying to understand what she was planning. It was something that was frightening, because it gave Poe something he wasn’t sure he deserved: hope.  
  
“It’s what I read,” she said. “I mean, if he was able to save me by giving his life force, then...surely I can find some way to give it back.”  
  
“You’re insane.”  
  
Rey sighed. “I wouldn’t say I’m any crazier than the rest of you. I mean, you stole a TIE fighter with Finn, remember?"  
  
“Vividly,” Poe said wryly. Then, “Rey, if he comes back, I’ll try to let you two be happy together. I won’t get in the way...”  
  
“It was a mistake,” Rey said. “On Exegol...when we kissed, it was definitely more...gratitude on my part.”  
  
“You’re kidding.”  
  
“No!” Rey said. “Plus, even if I wanted to...technically he’s my cousin. Palpatine kind of messed up our family tree...”  
  
“You kissed your cousin?”  
  
Rey sighed. “Poe, if you rub this in, I swear I will kill you.”  
  
“Yeah. I know.”  
  
Poe didn’t like Kylo Ren. That was an understatement. But Ben Solo had deserved so much more. Maybe it was time he did what he’d started out doing.  
  
***  
  
Heading back to Exegol wasn’t what Poe called a pleasant experience. Even walking down the narrow halls...it was one thing seeing Exegol from the sky. It was quite another to actually be on the ground. Were there any of those weird Sith cultists there? Poe couldn’t help but grip his blaster in case he needed to start shooting.  
  
It was there that Poe, Finn and Rey stumbled upon the remnants of Ben Solo’s clothing. Poe’s heart sank. How were they supposed to reconstruct Ben from this?  
  
Rey, though...it was obvious that there was nothing standing in the way of her getting her family back. She knelt by the crumpled clothes and began her work.  
  
Finn joined her. Poe thought he sensed _something_ in the room with them, a faint series of glowing presences. Someone, or something.  
  
Poe wished he had life force to give. Force to give. Finn was only helping Rey because he loved her, and knew how much she needed her family back. They poured, and poured, and Ben was there, shuddering awake.  
  
Unscarred. Dressed in clothes that were still torn from battle...but undeniably Ben.  
  
Rey and Finn were both swaying. It was Ben who poured...something into them. Whatever it was. A bit of his life force?  
  
“You didn’t have to come back,” Ben said. He sounded amazed, wondering.  
  
“Of course I did,” Rey said. “You’re my family.”  
  
“I did it for her,” Finn said. "Completely.”  
  
“I know.” And then Ben noticed Poe there. Poe, who was yet to say anything.  
  
“It’s you,” Ben said to Poe.  
  
“It’s always been me,” Poe said. “I’ve always been waiting for you. Even en route to Exegol...I was always waiting for you.”  
  
Ben ran to him then, and hugged him, and Poe was immediately overwhelmed by the fact that it had been seven years, but Ben Solo was hugging him, right then and there.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Ben said. “For everything. I was weak...”  
  
“You were strong in the end, Ben. Really.”  
  
They kissed then. Not a kiss of gratitude, but a kiss that in that moment, held all their hopes — for the future, for the Force, for the galaxy.


End file.
